


Cinderella AU

by loubuggins



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loubuggins/pseuds/loubuggins
Summary: A Cinderella AU one-shot about my favorite ship Amaimon and Shiemi.
Relationships: Amaimon/Moriyama Shiemi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Cinderella AU

The life of a king was always dreadfully dull. It was rare he was allowed moments of fun. His advisors and staff kept him on a strict schedule and when he was allotted some time for fun it was usually their idea of it. Like the royal ball, they insisted he throw for his younger brother. The prince had finally turned of marrying age, so his advisors pushed for a ball to be thrown in his honor. A way of scoping out possible suitors. Though this tactic did not work for the king, he doubted it would work for the prince. 

Yet here he was, forced to host a party as boring as his work. Many were dressed in fine dresses and suits. They gathered mostly by the tables of food laid out for them and chatted as they all watched some of the bolder among them take to the dance floor. The band played slow classical music, setting the dry mood for the party. 

Some women had approached him asking for a dance, but he refused every one of them. He loathed being so close to strangers. Instead of taking part in his own party, he stood off to the side to watch his younger brother endure the hardships of royalty - socializing. 

His brother took his task with a little more grace, wearing a smile as he took a different dancing partner every few minutes or so. His brother, Rin, was quite the charmer, making the women he danced with a swoon at his looks and laugh at his jokes. King Amaimon could see through his charade though and knew inside he was dreading each minute of this party. The only real entertainment Amaimon had was watching his brother be tortured by the unappealing conversations each woman tried to bring up. 

For a while, the king simply watched his brother with an emotionless gaze. Until Rin had moved to make his next pick for the night. She had golden blonde hair tied up in a tight bun and wore an emerald dress that went down to the floor. She was a small thing, only coming up to the prince’s chin, which meant she would only reach the king’s shoulders. Her skin was pale and her cheeks gave off a rosy blush. Her eyes matched her dress and they sparkled with excitement and wonder as the prince approached her. 

Amaimon watched with greater interest as Rin offered the girl his hand. Her blush deepened as she took it and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Something in Amaimon stirred as he watched them dance. It was hard to take his eyes off the girl. Her beauty drawled him in but there was something more to her that kept him intrigued. It was like she did not belong here. Something about the way she moved made her stand out. She was more hesitant than the other girls he had seen. Her feet were slow to move to the song as if it was her first time dancing in a ballroom. She looked at everything like she had never seen the castle before. 

Amaimon hated people, but he knew them well. It was easy to read a person’s true intentions by their body language, so he made it a habit to study the movements of the body and what they meant. Over the years, he had become a good judge in character. This girl his brother was dancing with was different somehow and for the first time that night, he was interested in something. 

It was also strange how his brother actually seemed to genuinely enjoy himself. The smile he gave her was true and he even seemed reluctant to let her go after the song had finished. Amaimon took her departure as his cue. He weaved through the crowd until he found her. She had migrated over to the buffet table, picking up a finger sandwich. The young king took advantage of the distraction to sneak up on her. He came up from behind her and just as she took a bite of the little sandwich, he spoke out to her.

“What’s your name?” 

His question startled her, causing her to jump as she turned around to see who was speaking to her. When she realized it was the king, she quickly chewed her sandwich and swallowed it. 

“Y-your majesty,” she set the rest of her sandwich down and bowed. 

“I asked for your name.” Amaimon pressed as he watched her carefully. 

“Sh-Shiemi, your highness.” 

“Shiemi,” he tried her name on his tongue. He hummed his approval. “Very well. Madam Shiemi, will you dance with me?” 

Though it was a question, he left no room for her to refuse. He stared her down as he held out his hand, willing her to take it. Shiemi looked nervously at the hand of the king. It was one thing to dance with the prince, but this was the king. He held a higher title and was known to not take kindly to other people. She had heard the rumors about his short temper. Swallowing the lump in her throat, her hand shook as she reached out and slid it in his hand. 

The king pulled her along, dragging her to the dance floor. The guests made room for them, with many staring curiously at them. Whispers began instantly as people wondered what kind of girl Shiemi could be to have sparked the interest of the aloof king. Rin was dancing with a dark-haired girl when he noticed Amaimon lead the blonde to the dance floor. The prince scowled a little, wondering what his brother was up to, but kept on dancing. 

Shiemi became acutely aware of all the eyes on her, which only added to her nerves. When Amaimon finally stopped pulling her arm, he stepped close to her and put his other hand on her hip. She put her free hand on his shoulder and the two began to waltz. 

There was quiet between them at first. Just the sound of the music could be heard as they both focused on the dance. Amaimon’s golden eyes stared at her, watching her every move. She tried to meet his gaze but it was so intimidating that it made her nervous and so she looked away, watching her feet move instead. His eyes remained on her and her nerves affected her dancing, making her movements stiff and clumsy. She worried about stepping on his toes, but if he was concerned, he did not show it. As the silence between them grew, the poor girl became even more uncomfortable. In an effort to lighten the tension, she finally attempted to spark a conversation by asking the king a question. 

“To what do I owe this pleasure of a dance, your majesty?” 

She had looked back up to him to see his reaction. He blinked at her, considering her question before answering. 

“You’re different,” he said plainly as they spun on the dance floor. 

“H-how so?” She asked him nervously, worried she was doing something wrong. 

“You’re not from here, are you?” 

She looked at him curiously. “I live in this kingdom, your grace.” 

He shook his head. “I mean, you are not of the royal class.” 

The girl’s porcelain cheeks turned rosy as she blushed. “Oh, no sir, I came with my step-sisters. In fact, this is my first ball. Is it that obvious?”

Amaimon lifted her slightly off the ground as they twirled to the crescendo of the music. When he put her back down, he looked down on her with a bored expression. 

“Painfully so,” he answered her. Her blush darkened. 

“I’m sorry if I shouldn’t have come.” 

Amaimon blinked again. He titled his head and raised an eyebrow at her. “Why are you sorry? I didn’t tell you to apologize.”

Shiemi looked up at him with wide emerald eyes. 

Amaimon continued, “I simply pointed out a fact. You are not royalty, which I happen to find intriguing.” 

“You do?” Shiemi asked, bewildered. 

“Everyone who comes to these parties is all so dreadfully boring.” He whined like a child. “You are the most interesting person here.”

Shiemi blushed at the strange compliment. “T-thank you.” 

The music slowed down and so did their steps. Amaimon took advantage of having more of her attention. 

“So who are you?” He asked. “You know who I am.” 

“Yes, I do.” She agreed as she gently swayed with him. “My name is Shiemi. There’s not much to know about me. I don’t come from much, but I do try to make the most of what I have.”

He let her answer settle between them as her words soaked in. 

“Certainly there must be something about you more interesting than that.” He told her bluntly. 

“Well, I…” she thought for a moment. “I like to garden.” She offered. 

Amaimon considered this for a moment, looking thoughtful. The music came to an end and everyone around them began to separate. The king took Shiemi’s hand and led her away. 

“I have something to show you then.” 

He took her past the crowd of wandering eyes and escorted her out of the ballroom and down the corridors of the castle. They walked for several minutes, again falling under a long silence. Shiemi took in all the pictures and decor that they passed, admiring every piece. Finally, he led her to two large glass doors. Without any theatrics, he pushed open the doors and the girl’s eyes went wider than saucers. 

“Oh your majesty!” She said in astonishment as she looked outside. 

“Well don’t just stand on the threshold.” He gently pulled her forward to step fully outside. 

He had taken her to a garden, but not just any garden. It was filled with hundreds of roses of many colors. Red, yellow, white, and more. The roses were strategically placed to form arches and circles around the garden. The light of the full moon lit up the flowers and highlighted Shiemi’s golden hair. 

“This is the royal rose garden. Do you like it?”

Shiemi continued to look around in awe. “It’s amazing!” She turned back to Amaimon with the widest smile on her face. “Thank you for showing me!” 

Amaimon reached behind him and tore off a red rose. He looked back to Shiemi and held out the rose. Carefully, as not to prick her finger on the thorns, she accepted his gift. She brought the flower up to her nose and gave it a sniff. She hummed her approval. 

“Your majesty, this is wonderful!”

The king frowned slightly. “My name is Amaimon.” 

Shiemi looked him in the eye, grinning from ear to ear. “Thank you, Amai.” 

The nickname caught him off guard. He scrunched up his nose and looked repulsed by it, but before he could ask her about it, the loud chiming of the clock tower interrupted them. The sound made her jump out of her skin. 

“Oh no!” She cried out as she put down the rose and grabbed the hem of her dress. “I have to go!”

“What? Why?” Amaimon’s frown deepened at the prospect of her leaving. 

“I’m so sorry, but I must go.” She hurried out the door, Amaimon at her heels. 

“Wait!” He called out to her, trying to catch her arm but she was just too quick for him. He chased her to the entrance of the castle, where she came upon a stairway. As she quickly stepped down the stairs, she tripped on her own feet. As she fell, Amaimon leaped forward and caught her in his arms. 

Shiemi looked up at him and their eyes met briefly. Her mind screamed at her to stay, but she knew she needed to leave before her time was up. Still, she felt terrible for leaving him. Cupping his cheek with her hand, she leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss on his cheek. The king froze at the contact. Taking her chance, she escaped his hold and ran down the stairs and into the night. 

Amaimon stood at the top of the stairway looking stupefied. Slowly, he reached up and touched the spot where she kissed him. It was still warm. Looking down, he noticed something on the step. Bending down, he carefully picked up off the stairs. He inspected the object in his hand. A single glass slipper shimmering in the moonlight. 

He realized this was the only object of her’s he had to remind him of this night. His only ticket to finding her again. 


End file.
